


Phasing through Hellfire

by miranda_gilastorm (m_gilastorm)



Series: Dr. Pryde AU [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Dr Pryde AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Loss of Control, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/pseuds/miranda_gilastorm
Summary: Daisy takes Lucy for a ride to NY to try to find a lead on Robbie after everything that happened with Tolbot and Thanos, but she locks the keys in the hellcharger and has to call the only person she can think of who can get to them - her not-therapist/sort-of-therapist Kitty Pryde. When she tells Robbie the story, he's surprised Lucy even let her drive her anywhere.





	Phasing through Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginnyhazard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnyhazard/gifts), [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



> Prompt: Quakerider + "I locked the keys in the car"

Daisy stared through the window of the Hellcharger. There was no way. She used to live in a  _van_. How did she manage to lock the keys to the  _Ghost Rider's_ car in said car? A car Mack hadn't even cleared her to take, so it wasn't like she could exactly call SHIELD for a tow.

It had been a stupid idea anyways. She pulled her phone out and dialed the only number she could think of, only having to wait one ring before the voice of Kitty Pryde was on the other line.

"Well hello Daisy, what can I do for you?"

"Any chance you're near a SHIELD location in New York?" Daisy pinched the bridge of her nose even as she asked. She knew how ridiculous this all was.

Kitty's reply was slow. "No, but you know I can be. Better question is why you're in New York again."

Ever the unofficial therapist. Daisy huffed, tilting her head back. "I stole Robbie's car and went to that sorcerer's place that you mentioned, thinking I might find out something about where he is, but-" she stopped. There was no easy way to talk about it, no one had quite found an easy way to talk about it. "The sorcerer hasn't been seen since Wakanda."

"Okay. That explains New York, not why you need me." Good ol' Kitty, blunt as ever.

Daisy let her head thump onto the roof of the Charger. **"I locked the keys in the car."**

"You're serious?" She could hear Pryde doing her best not to laugh.

It didn't help how stupid she felt for the whole escapade. "Yeah, and apparently Lucy isn't a fan of being broken into. I can't get in no matter what I try, including quaking the windows out, and I'm hoping you can phase in and get the keys, because otherwise I'm leaving her stubborn ass here for Robbie to collect when he gets back."  _When_ he gets back. She was still determined he was off in a hell dimension, not that he had just vanished too.

Kitty was giggling now. Daisy did her best to not be annoyed. "In what world do superheroes steal each other's cars and then lock the keys inside and call other superheroes to help them out before the owner finds out? Seriously, where did I end up?"

She practically growled into the phone. "In the strangest fucking reality you could find. Now can you please just get over here and help me before Lucy like sends out a hell beacon to Robbie or something?" 

Kitty full on laughed at that and Daisy could still hear her through the phone, even as she stepped through a wall of the building she was parked next to, as if she'd been inside the whole time, still laughing. She was dressed in some kind of business wear, and Daisy was sure she'd found her way into some kind of large organization advocating for Inhuman rights, since that was similar to what she'd been doing in her own reality. 

"I think, if the car was going to call your boyfriend, it would have done so already."

Daisy rolled her eyes. "He's  _not_ my boyfriend. Now will you please just get the keys so I can get this thing back before the Director puts me on desk duty?"

"Like Mack would ever bench you over something to do with Reyes." Kitty rested her hand on the roof of the passenger side of the car and pressed through, drawing away quickly hissing in pain. "Okay, yeah, that smarts."

Daisy jogged around the car to check on her not-therapist's hand. It was reddened, but, thankfully, not burned. She turned to Lucy, knocking on the glass. "Listen, you stupid car, if you want to get back to base and the best chance for Robbie to find you again, you have to let one of us in, preferably without _losing_ a limb."

Kitty just watched the interaction with amusement. "It's a car, Daisy."

She  _hmph_ ed. "It's a self-healing hellcharger that can light itself on fire and react to people in multiple dimensions. So don't let her hear you say that. I'd try through the glass, rather than the metal." She pointed to the keys still sitting in the open, taunting her from their place on the seat. 

"Fine, but you're treating the burns."

Daisy nodded. That was more than fair. 

She could see Kitty brace herself as she pressed the tips of her fingers to the glass of the window, phasing through willfully and quickly, reaching to grab the keys off the seat and pull her arm out, only a slight sigh of pain at the whole endeavor. Daisy checked her arm over to see it was still only reddened and breathed out in relief. 

Kitty patted her on the shoulder. "Either Lucy here heard you, or your idea to go through the glass was great."

She shrugged. "Probably a bit of both."

* * *

Somehow the two of them had ended up in Daisy's room - which was really the old containment module, refitted a bit. Her powers had apparently strengthened dramatically in the time he'd been gone, and it was safer for the ship and everyone on it if she was in containment while unconscious. She'd told him about the inhibitor and the Doctor - the not-Fitz - but not what happened with her powers, with Coulson. 

Robbie was smart enough to know the two were related and that the beautiful, capable woman asleep on his chest would talk about it when she was ready. 

Daisy stirred. "I can  _feel_ you thinking in my sleep." 

He chuckled. "Lo siento, chica. I'll try to think a little quieter."

"Please. Like you could if you tried." She glared up at him through her streaked blonde hair that fell in her face. It was so different than the black from when he'd first met her. 

Tucking the hair behind her ear, Robbie smiled as her eyes closed as he ran his hands through her hair. "Maybe I'll just go to sleep then."

She hummed in agreement. "There's an idea."

He could feel slight tremors coming off her as she shifted and snuggled closer to him. "Dais. You feel like you're purring."

The vibrations stopped as soon as she noticed. She sat up, eyes wide. "Sorry! I-"

"I wasn't saying it was a bad thing. Kind of cute. You can't hurt me, and in here you can't hurt anyone on the ship. If releasing a little bit of that energy helps, go ahead." He pushed himself up to sit against the wall, grabbing her hand and tugging on her. 

Daisy sat next to him, leaning into his side. "Did you say I was purring, Reyes?" Her eyes narrowed. 

This felt like a trap. "I said it  _felt_ like you were purring, Johnson." He was changing the subject. "You know what, you never told me how Lucy ended up on the Zephr and in space."

He could feel her freeze. Oh good, this was going to be interesting.

"Well, I kind of stole her." He glanced down at her, brow raised. Her face flushed a deeper red than he had ever seen. "Yeah. And then I locked the keys inside."

"You did what?" He just stared at her. She had to be joking. Lucy would never let her keys get locked inside.

"You heard me. I had to call Kitty to phase through, only she couldn't get through the metal without getting burned, she had to go through the glass. And I had to beg Lucy first. Quite the humbling experience."

"You're serious."

Her flush deepened. "You know, that's exactly what Kitty said when I called her."

"No, it's not that. It's just, I can't believe Lucy let you drive her, only to lock you out. That's very-" he searched for the word, "-petty."

Daisy raised a brow at him. "Are you trying to tell me that your car did that to me deliberately, Reyes?"

Robbie ducked a little. "I'm suggesting it might have been possible."

She stared at him for a moment before snuggling back into him, letting him settle them back down for sleep. She mumbled into his shoulder, "It's good to know you were interested enough for your car to be jealous."

He was about to respond when he felt the same slight tremors come off her in waves, so he just pulled her closer and let her powers lull him to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Lo siento, chica" - I'm sorry, girl.
> 
> I don't have much to say for myself. This got a bit off-track but I hope it's enjoyable!


End file.
